OSR2: Shadows Of Fate
by Ren Sukiyari
Summary: Three years have passed since the Great Race of Oban took place.Since then Eva and her family have been living in peace.However, darkness is rising and old enemies have returned. Is Eva's time of peace coming to an end? I DON'T OWN OBAN STARRACERS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark figure glided across a shadowy chamber, his black and red robes swirled around him like blood red ink. His clawed hands were folded behind him, spider like legs sprawled out from his back, and his blood red eyes gazed forward as if searching for something in the darkness.

_" My revenge will soon be complete, my revenge against the weak human avatar and the Nourasian prince.." _

He stopped about half way across the room, his head straighted up as if he heard something, but no sound came from the world around him. A image slowly appeared before him, his eyes narrowed and a horrid grin spread across his beaked face. The image that lay before him was that of a sleeping young girl.

_" Hello my dear"_ he said, mostly to himself.

_" It's almost time for you to return to me. So we can gain control of this pitiful galaxy." _

A dark laugh came form his unmoving mouth. _"You are the only piece missing from the puzzle, but very soon you'll find your place."_His hand reached toward the image, as if to snatch the thing he most longed for. But as he touched it, like a ripple it wavered and disappeared. The dark creature once again placed his hands behind his back and continued to pace.

_" Soon your destiny will be revealed..."_

He froze and cast his eyes upward, once again looking for something in the darkness

_" Eva..."_


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chapter One : Dreams**

Eva sighed loudly as she ran her hands over her face. The day was long and school was hard. She pulled her school bag off her shoulder and sat down on the steps. She leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin. It was so peaceful. Suddenly a car horn disturbed her thoughts. Eva opened her eyes to seen Don Wei waving at her from his blue hover car. She smiled and quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the steps.

" Hi Dad!" she said happily as she slipped in the passenger seat.

" Hello Eva, how was school?" he asked with a smile on his face. Eva groaned and Don laughed." Don't worry, your finals are next week then you'll have a smooth ride till graduation" Eva gave a less than enthusiastic "Mmmmhmm" The drive home was quiet. Mostly because Eva was falling asleep.

_**" **__Eva..."_

She snapped to attention and looked at her father. "Dad did you say something?" Don looked confused "No, why?" Eva shook her head " Nothing I think I'm just tired" She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door.

_**" **__Eva!"_

Eva opened her eyes again and stared out the window, her heart hammering in her chest _" Who are you!?" _she thought. But the was no answer to her question. She was silent the rest of the way, to frightened to sleep. When they pulled up to the house and Don Wei cut the engine, he looked at his daughter.

"Eva are you alright? You've been awfully quiet the whole way home" Eva faked a smile " Yes, of course!" she opened the car door and quickly climbed out.

He watched her still worried, but finally he undid his seatbelt and climbed out as well. She quickly ran into the house, down the hall and into her room.

" I must be going crazy" she said as she collapsed onto her bed. She moaned as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling "Maybe it's because I'm so tired.." At the last word Eva's eyes began to close and this time, the voice did not return...

------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness, Shadows. Thats all Eva could see, no matter where she turned. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, as if she din't exist. She opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came from her lips. Before she had time to panic, the world around her began to glow in blood red light. " Where am I? she was surprised to hear her own voice again.

_"My world..."_

Eva recognized the voice that spoke in her mind. She spun around and her eyes widened " Canaletto!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Eva jolted upward and almost fell of her bed. Her heart was pounding so hard that she though it would burst. She placed a shaking hand on her chest. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and she drew in an uneven breath. Her mind felt dazed and numb.

" Canaletto..." she could barely bring herself to say that name. Many years have passed since even thought of that horrid creature or the race on Oban. Old memories began to seep into her mind, she thought the joys of flying in the Whizzing Arrow II, the people she met, and the dangers she faced. Slowly she stood, shaking her head ." It was just a dream Eva, you were just over tired." she slapped her face with both hands and headed down the hall to dinner. " Hi Eva, you get some sleep?"

Don Wei was at counter, cutting some vegetables. Eva, still shaken, nodded and sat down on one of the stools by her father. "What's for dinner?" she asked, trying to sound normal. Don turned to her with a smile on his face " Your favorite, beef stew!"

Her face brightened up

"Awesome!!" she quickly swung off stool and spun around " Shall I set the table?" she asked happily.

He smiled " Yes you can, but put out four other sets we're having company today" she stopped spinning and looked at her father confused "Who's coming?" Don just laughed "You'll see" and turned back to the vegetables he was cutting.

She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue, just like a little kid.

Eva had finished setting out the dishes and was getting the food onto table when the doorbell rang. She quickly set down a hot pan of corn bread and almost ran to answer it. Three all to familiar faces smiled at her. " Rick, Stan, Koji I can't believe you guys are here!!"

Rick pulled her into a huge bear hug, that almost snapped her spine, Stan and Koji just stood there laughing. Don came up behind them with a huge smile on his face. When Rick put her down, and she caught her breath, Eva began to laugh as well. They moved into the dinning room and it wasn't till she noticed the extra set of dishes that she realized someone was missing.

"Hey dad, you told me to set out six sets of dishes, but there is only five of us" Don looked at her for a second "Oh yea, I kinda invited someone else"

Just then the door bell rang. Eva looked at her dad curiously then, once again, went to get the door. When the door opened, her heart started to pound.

The person who stood in the doorway was a young man with short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. " Matt!" her face flushed and a wide smile spread across her face. Matt was the first guy she loved after she discovered Jordan's affection for her. She could completely trust him, he would listen to her and help her up when she fell. He was her soul mate.

" My father invited you too?" she almost laughed, her dad knew her all to well. Matt smiled, gently kissed her lips and whispered into her ear " Well he said you needed cheering up".

She shot her dad an angry, yet joyful look. " Thanks for coming Matt"

The night went by quickly, everyone enjoying themselves even Eva. Before long it was nine o'clock and everyone was getting ready to leave.

Stan and Koji stood up from the living room coach "We better get going, Koji and I have work tomorrow" He winked and shot a peace sign before they disappeared behind the door. Rick looked at Don Wei " Can I stay here for awhile, I'd prefer not to spend the night in a motel room again"

Don smiled " Of course Rick, You are always welcome here" he nodded and headed down the hallway to the quest bedroom. Now Matt, Don Wei and Eva were the only ones left in the room

Don cleared his throat " Well I'll be in my room" and then he was gone. Eva looked at Matt and blushed

" You should probably get going too" She stood up and walked him to the door. He opened it and turned around to face Eva, he brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. " Till we meet again, Mademoiselle" He kissed her lovingly, then headed toward his car. Eva stood in the doorway and watched as he drove of, still blushing.

When she finally went to sleep that night Eva found herself ,once again, dreaming.

---------------------------------------------------------

She stood in a dark chamber, there were no lights but she could see black curtains hung on the walls all around her. She shivered from fright. A sense of familiarity washed over her as if she had seen this room before.

_" Welcome back, my dear" _

At that seconded, Eva knew where she was, Canaletto's lair. She slowly turned, her eyes wide,as sh stared at the figure who haunted her nightmares for the pass three years. "What do you want with me!? The race is over, your supposed to be dead!!" She shouted, not even trying to hide her fear.

_" Yes, I am supposed to be dead, yet here I am. That pathetic human Avatar isn't the only one who can change fate"_

He reached for her, his clawed hands turned with the palm up as if to beckoned Eva forward

_" It's time for you to come home Eva, you belong to me" _

She shook her head "Never!" she started to kick and punch the air around her. "Stay away from me!!"

_"you can't fight fate my dear, you will return whether you want to or not!" _

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room, Eva had to shield her eyes against the blast.

" Canaletto, you will not harm this girl!" Though she could not see, Eva recognized the voice at once. "Jordan?" she tried to look at the glowing figure, but the light was to much.

_" You can't protect her from her destiny Avatar! Eva will be Mine!" _

She heard Canaletto give a horrid shriek, then she was thrown backward but din't feel any pain as she land square on her back. The world around her was silent and the light had dimmed. She opened her eyes into slits and looked around. The inky curtains around her were turned dark gold in the brightness of the light. The shining figure stood in the center of the room, staring at her with loving eyes "He's not going to hurt you Molly, I promise"

Eva couldn't't move, it seemed like forever since anyone called her by that name. " Jordan?" she said again and he smiled.

" It's good to see you again, Molly" he looked up, as if someone Eva couldn't't hear was calling him " I must leave now, but don't' worry Molly we'll be together again." he placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, before his image slowly faded along with the world around him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Eva slowly opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep on the coach. Morning light fluttered in from the window on the other side of the room. She sat up _" Was that real?"_ she asked herself as she walked to the window seal. The forest surrounding their house was glowing in the sun.

Something shiny caught her eye. Right besides Eva's right hand was a silver chain with two metal tabs on it. She picked them up and read the name inscribed on one of them

_**Wilde J. Willam**_

She couldn't't move. " _These are Jordan's.__Those weren't just dreams, they were real" _She looked down at the dog tags then clutched them close to her chest and stared out the window.

_" Which means, the race is not yet over..."_


	3. Chapter 2:Intruders

**Chapter Two: Intruders  
**

Eva slowly headed down the hallway, still clutching Jordan's dog tags to her chest and her head in a daze. As she entered the kitchen she didn't even notice Rick sitting at the table. He looked at her curiously " You alright Little Mouse? You were screaming in your sleep last night"

She looked up at him but did not answer and slowly lowered herself into one of the chairs.

" Eva is everything ok?" he asked again, still very concerned

His eyes went to her hands " What do you have there?" Once again she didn't answer. Don Wei came in and saw the blank look on his daughters face. " Eva whats wrong?" he was at her side in a second. Rick shrugged " I just asked her that but she hasn't answered me"

She looked at her father, then Rick and after another moment of silence, she spoke "

" Canaletto is back"

Don stiffened beside her. Rick stood up and slammed his fists onto the table "What! But I thought Jordan destroyed him" Eva nodded slowly " Thats what I thought as well. But some how he survived" her voice was nothing but a whisper.

" What does he want?" Don Wei asked, his filled with anger. Eva looked up at him, then unfolded her hands and stared at the dog-tags

"Revenge and he needs me to do it" her eyes were shaded by her hair line.

The room was silent. Don Wei was still statue beside his daughter, Rick kept clenching his fist in anger, and Eva was shaking with fear

Suddenly Don Wei jolted to his feet "NO! I WILL NEVER LET HIM TOUCH YOU!!" Eva didn't move, she hunched her shoulders and drew the dog-tags even closer to her chest

" No" she said softly

"you can't stop him, theres only one place I'm even the slightest bit safe" she lifted her head a bit " Oban"

When the last word was spoken the wall opposite them collapsed, sending the table and everyone around it into a pile of rubble.

Eva struggled to sit up, pain jolted through her body from where a piece of wood had struck her in the head leaving behind a bloody mess on her forehead. Through tearful eyes, she saw dark figures creeping into the house from the whole in the wall.

" Find the girl!" one of them hissed as he glided over the debris.

The aliens looked like over sized-lizards, but their heads were larger and square like a dragons. Long sliver tongues rolled around in the massive fanged jaws. Horrid claws covered their feet, sharp spikes ran along their spines and tails and scales like armor covered the rest of their bodies

Fear gripped Eva's heart and slowly she slid deeper into the rubble, her body shaking from pain. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, a hand covered her mouth and another went around her waist and dragged her under the destroyed table. Terrified, she struggled against the powerful arms that held her, but when she was released and realized it was Rick, Eva gave a shaking sigh of relief.

Rick motioned her to keep quiet, picked a large piece of wood and through it halfway across the house into the hallway. Suddenly all of the lizard aliens jolted to attention.

" She's getting away. STOP HER!!!" the leader hissed angrily. In one swift motion, the all of them jumped and disappeared into the dark hallway leaving behind a trail of dust. Quickly Rick grabbed Eva's wrist and pulled out from under the table and out through the whole in the house.

" Where is my dad?" she asked, pressing the sleeve of her purple jacket to her bleeding forehead. Before Rick could answer a white van pulled around the corner and stopped in front of them. "GET IN!" Don Wei yelled from the driver's seat. Rick climbed into the passenger seat and as Eva opened the side door an all to familiar voice came from behind her.

"Eva?"

She spun around to see Matt standing by the garage. Fear tightened it's grip around her heart. Her eyes went from Matt to the whole in the house and back. " Get In. I'll tell you the rest later."

Without questions Matt quickly climbed in behind her and slammed the door shut. " Go!" Eva shouted and they sped out of the driveway. She looked out of the window toward the house. The creatures had realized that they were gone and were now following the van.

"Dad you better step on it" she said sitting back on the seat. " Eva your bleeding" Matt said softly, he slipped off his jacket and tore off both of his sleeves. He quickly tied them together, gently placed it to her forehead and tied it around her head. Eva flinched as the soft fabric touched her tender skin.

" There that should stop the bleeding" he smiled and gently kissed her cheek. Rick gave a muffled cough, trying to hide his laughter. " Do you think that those creatures are sent by Canaletto?" Don Wei asked as he pulled onto the freeway.

Rick nodded "Probably which explains why their after Eva and they probably do anything to get her" Matt looked at Eva, his eyes filled with worry " Whats going on? Who's after you?!" She sighed

" I can't tell you everything right now, but we need to get into space, it's probably the only place I'm safe."

Next chapter coming up as soon as I can write it!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Eva's Loss

The van sped off down the street, the Lizard-aliens still followed.

"Wait! Why do you have to go to space?" Matt asked astonished.

Eva looked at him "I need help from an old friend…..and he's on a planet called Oban." Matt just stared at her, a look of pure confusion on his face. "Hold on!" Don Wei shouted from the front seat. They suddenly rounded a corner and Eva was slammed against the window.

"Matt…." Eva said when she sat up again. "You can't come with us…" Rick looked back at them from the passenger seat. "What do you mean I can't come?! I won't let you go to space alone!" Eva took his hand

"Matt where we are going, it's going to get dangerous and I…I don't want to lose you"

Matt sighed "Ok. But I'm going to help you as much as I can until you leave." Eva smiled

--

After a bumpy ride, the van finally made it to the space station. Don Wei made a screeching halt and quickly jumped out of the car, followed by Rick, Eva and Matt.

"Come on!" he shouted "I called ahead they already got a ship ready for us." They all hurried into the building as the lizard-like- aliens reached the parking lot.

Eva rushed across the room, Matt by her side. She was terrified, of the monsters behind her and the battle in front of her. Don Wei urged them though a set of double doors and out onto a launch pad. The ship was just several yards in front of them, its grey metal shining in the early morning sun.

Once again Don Wei urged them forward and up the ramp that lead into the ship. Suddenly the Lizard-aliens bust through the double doors and onto the launch pad. They sprang forward and attacked the men that were working on the space-craft. Eva stood there, watching as the creatures killed the men one at a time.

"Let's go Eva!" Don Wei shouted. Eva still didn't move.

The leader of the aliens, hearing Don Wei's cry, turned and faced Eva. Its tongue rolled around in its mouth, its blood red eyes locked on her.

Then it charged

"EVA! RUN!" Matt grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

The alien slammed its head into Matt's chest, from where Eva was she heard something snap, it must have broken a rib. He sent his fist into its forehead and it slithered backwards. He turned his head to look at Eva from the corner of his eye, a small line of blood trickled down his chin

"Eva go, You said that I couldn't come with you….Go. I'll be ok"



he turned back to the alien; it had regained its focus and was now staring down Matt. "No Matt don't!" Eva cried, Don Wei ran to his daughter's side "Eva come on"

He put his arm around her waist and hauled her to her feet. "No not without Matt!" She watched as Matt jumped onto the aliens back and once again punched it in the head. Don Wei dragged her back into the ship, suddenly the rest of aliens were attacking him.

One grabbed Matt's leg in its massive jaws, he cried out as the creature pulled him to the ground. "MATT!" the door to the ship was beginning to close.

Eva still watched, tears rolling down her face. Matt was now lying on the ground, blood seeping onto the concrete, from a wound in his arm. His eyes were cast on the ship and on Eva. She called his name one more time before the alien leader step forward, grabbed Matt's head in his jaws and snapped his neck.

"Matt!" Eva collapsed onto the ground; her sobs made her whole body shake. Don Wei wrapped his other arm around Eva and hugged her gently, he smoothed her hair

"It's ok Eva, it's alright." Eva buried her face in Don's shirt, still sobbing.


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

Eva lay in one of the beds that were aboard the ship. She stared out of the window into the blackness of space. Old and new tears covered her cheeks and in her hands she held the sleeves of Matt's sweater that he used to stop her forehead from bleeding.

"Matt….." she whispered, her voice coming in ragged gasps from crying. Eva slowly sat up on the mattress, she heard something jingle and felt the dog tags against her chest. She pulled the tags out from under her jacket and stared at them.

"_I have lost them both…" _she thought sadly. She clutched the sleeves and tags next to her heart and fell asleep crying.

--

Don Wei stood next to Eva's door; he heard her crying and dug his fingers into his palms. He hated seeing his daughter so upset. But there was no way of stopping her tears. Matt was dead, there is no changing that.

He turned and headed down the corridor, his had low.

--

Jordan paced back and forth in his room; an image of Eva lay in front of him. She was crying, a piece of a blue jacket clutched tightly to her chest. Jordan sighed and wiped his hand over his face. He had watched Matt die, but he could not prevent it. Something…or someone had made it happen without Jordan's control. He watched Eva cry

"I'm sorry Molly" he turned his back on the image and it slowly faded away.

--

Eva slowly turned on her side and opened her eyes; tears still lay on her cheeks. She stared at the wall for a long time thinking of Matt. He had given his life to save her. His love for her was much greater than Eva had thought.

"_He knew what he was doing, he knew he would die…and yet he still did it"_

_Eva_ drew a shaking sigh. Matt did want he had to do; she wouldn't grieve his death but honor it. Eva sat up and wiped the last tears off her face. The battle head was important to let tears get in the way. Eva stood up and put Jordan's tags back under her jacket. Her stared at the sleeves in her hand

"I'm so sorry Matt" she placed the sleeves under her pillow and headed out of the room. She walked down the corridor her eyes on the ground, not watching where she was going Eva accidently ran into Rick. She fell backwards but Rick quickly grabbed her wrist and hauled her back to her feet.

"You alright Eva?" he asked, his question having more meanings than one. She nodded slowly then rushed passed him not wanting Rick to ask her anymore questions.



She slowed down when she was sure Rick was not following her. Eva stopped walking and stared out the window. The blackness of space seemed so lonely, no sound, nothing to smell, nothing…..she shivered.

"Run_ Eva. But you can't hide from me" _she heard Canaletto laugh in her mind

Eva put her hands over her ears. "Get out of my mind Canaletto!!"

"_Try as you might Eva, but you can't escape your destiny. You will help gain my revenge" _

Eva dropped to her knees "No I won't! I'm not your slave Canaletto! YOU WON'T CONTROL ME!"

Suddenly the voice vanished. Eva let her hands drop onto her lap. "You won't win" she whispered to herself


End file.
